Playing With A God (Kira lemon)
by fallingforforever
Summary: What will Light do when a girl demon comes to teach him a lesson? DISCLAMER: Lemon ho! Do not read if you have an aversion to smut, you innocent little kid, you


Light opened the door to his room for me and I happily strolled up to his bed and planted my butt on it. I surveyed his modestly sized bedroom. There was a desk, chair, computer and bookcases filled with dozens, possibly hundreds of books. "Nice room, " I complimented him.

"Thanks," he said, still suspicious of my mere presence, let alone the fact that I wanted to talk to him alone. He knew there was something up with me, ever since he first laid eyes on me at the university entrance exams. I intrigued him but also made him wary at the same time. "What did you want to talk to me about, Sayuri?"

"I know what you are, Light, or should I say... Kira."

A bewildered and shocked expression spread across his face. I smiled maliciously at this. He looked so helpless. For a fleeting moment, he almost looked like a little boy again. His expression soon turned sour after the moment passed.

"How?" He snapped.

I grinned at him. "Oh Light, so smart, yet so ignorrant to the world. Shinigamis aren't the only beings that humans don't know exist." He backed away, stopping at his desk and fumbling for the drawer handle. "Oh dear, you're trying to kill me aren't you? Silly Light, you can't kill what's already dead."

He stopped moving. "What are you?"

"I'm a demon, a devourer of souls." I replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So you've come for my soul then?"

I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek. "Oh no, Light. I would never dream of such a thing. What I want to do is to teach you a lesson." He looked at me in confusion, such a rare expression for Light. "You think of yourself as a god and therefore you think you are above to me. I've come to show you that it is quite the opposite."

I then forced my lips on his before he could respond but quickly struck back and stuck his pink muscle in my mouth. Our tongues' operated against each other continuously until Light pulled away. "I'll show you that I am the god of the new world." He whispered, forcing me backwards and pushing me onto the bed.

He bent over my form lying on the bed, my arms raised above my head. I grinned evilly. "I'll play you're game, Yagami-Kun."

His eyes slowly ran down my vulnerable looking body. "You'll be calling me Kami-Sama pretty soon." He quickly flipped me over onto my stomach. "Stand up!" He barked. I was happy to comply, excited to see what he would do next. He ran hands up my thighs and over my breasts. "I never thought a demon would look like such a hot little thing."

He traced a finger down my neck. I stifled a moan as he began to bite, nip and suck at the delicate skin. I didn't want him to stop. He began to unbutton my shirt as he went on but by the time he had half the buttons undone, he grew irritated and viciously tugged at the material causing the buttons to pop off the fabric and scatter across the floor. I felt his surprised gaze as he looked at my bare breasts. He probably expected me to have a bra on.

His lips retreated from my neck and he cupped one of my breasts in his hands and began to slowly massage it. Light used his other hand to reach into my skirt and feel me over my panties. I had to admit, for a virgin, he seemed to know what he was doing. "Wow, you're getting so wet." He moaned in my ear. Just hearing him talk like that was turning me on even more.

As if he could sense my arousal, he let go of my body and took a step back. I turned my head to him and pouted. "Why did you do that? We were having so much fun."

"I want to tease you. To make you want it even more. I want you to be begging for it." He proclaimed.

His words irritated me. There was no way I would beg a lowly human. "I'm not going to beg, human. I will follow your orders but that's it." I growled.

"Fine," Light growled. "Have it your way. Now, lie down on floor."

I did as he commanded but kicked my shoes off so they wouldn't get in the way later. He shot me a look of rage. "Did I give you permission to take those off?"

I didn't answer him. Geez, they were just shoes. "Get on your hands and knees!"

I obediently did as he asked. Light then dropped to his knees and got behind me so I couldn't see him. I felt him lift the fabric of my skirt and pull my panties down to my knees. Even though I guessed what he was going to do, it still shocked me when I experienced the painful stinging hit my ass. That was gonna leave a mark. "Are you going to behave yourself now?" Light asked sternly.

"I dunno," I answered playfully. "I think you might need to spank me again."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You dirty little whore." He moaned. "I've got a better idea." Light flipped me onto my back with little effort. He then slid my underwear off me, lifted my skirt up once more, took my shirt all the way off so he had full view of my breasts and spread my legs. Then he stood up and pulled off all of his clothes, revealing his abs and long throbbing dick.

I lay there. Looking up at him. Perfectly ready and willing for him to enter me, but instead he just stood there, staring at me. I was confused until he slowly started to rub his hardened cock. He gave me a wicked smirk. "How would you feel if instead of fucking you, I just jacked off to you? How would you feel if I didn't make you cum but instead let you sit there, with your dripping wet pussy while I have all the fun?"

That sounded like torture. I wasn't going to let him win. I got on my hands again and crawled over to him. "Did I tell you to move?" He snapped.

I got my face on level with his member and took it out of his hands. "Oh come on, Light. Wouldn't it be better if I did the job for you?" I slowly traced along his cock from the base, right up to the tip with my tongue. Light shivered and gave a reluctant moan. I put it in my mouth and began to suck slowly,bobbing my head up and down. I gradually began to pick up the pace and eventually I was deep throating him.

"Oh, fuck..." Light moaned, putting his head back. "I'm about to cum." I picked up the pace and started to use my hand as well. As promised, Light exploded in my mouth. "Swallow it," He demanded. I did as he ordered. He then got down to my level and licked the remainder of his own cum off my face. "Good girl." He began to kiss me fiercely and I put my arms around his neck. He cupped my ass with his hands and pulled me closer so our bodies were pressed against each other.

He forced me forward so I landed on the floor on my back. He landed on top of me, not breaking the kiss, but not crushing me either. Light started to grind against me and he quickly hardened again. As soon as he did, he broke the kiss and stood up. "Go lie on the bed," he barked. I quickly stood up and positioned myself on the bed as he had told me. He climbed over my body and positioned himself over my body but didn't move. Instead, he just looked at me with his all too familiar smug expression. Every second that past only made my lust for him increase.

"What are you waiting for?!" I growled impatiently. "Just do it already!"

"Beg," He ordered.

"What? No!"

"Go on, what do you want me to do to you?"

I wanted to scream at him, but my will diminished and I soon gave in. "I want you to fuck me hard, til I can't think straight."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you.

"Please, Light, just do it!"

"Could you say that one more time with a bit more... sincerity?"

I couldn't believe he was going to make me say it. I sighed. "Please... Light-Sama."

"That's better." Then, without warning he plunged his cock into me. I gasped at the sensation. He began to ruthlessly push and pull in and out of me. It was slightly painful, but the pleasure overpowered the pain.

"Light," I moaned. I grabbed his back and my fingernails in but Light didn't seem to be bothered by it. He was to focused on other things. I felt a the weird sensation build up in my stomach. I was close. Light continued to pump in and out of me, but was picking up the pace. As great as it was, I was tired of Light being in control. I flipped us over and started to ride him

"Sayuri... fuck, I'm about to-" Light started but I cut him off.

"I know, I'm going to as well."

Light forced me to change positions again but this time I was on my hands and knees. I was so close I wanted to wail. Then I came and just a second later Light did to I collapsed and light rolled and fell beside me, panting heavily. I put my head on his chest. "So how was sex with a demon, Light-Sama?"

"Fucking heaven..." He wheezed.


End file.
